


Diciembre en la Sociedad de Almas

by Toshi_Toshi_Chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Love, M/M, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Toshi_Chan/pseuds/Toshi_Toshi_Chan
Summary: Una historia de amor.Toshiro es un pequeño omega con cero experiencia en el amor.Byakuya es un alfa que quiere tener a su lado a un omega pequeño y blanco.Rangiku es una descarada que quiere ayudar.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 12





	Diciembre en la Sociedad de Almas

**Author's Note:**

> Holi~
> 
> Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic en AO3 =3  
> Espero les guste.

**Diciembre en la Sociedad de Almas**

Toshiro suspiró, los papeles en sus manos desde hace más de quince minutos afectaban su hábito ágil ritmo de trabajo.

—A este paso no terminare nunca—. sus manos fueron a su frente y se froto la cien con desgano. El recuerdo de un paquete muy bien envuelto y entregado hace un par de noches flotaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza, mientras que puede escuchar los dulces habla de los pájaros, una parte importante de la fama de su división residual en ellos y en los grandes bosques, o parches como las veces muy escandalosa Capitana Soi Fong, que atravesaban gran parte de su división.

El pensamiento lo hizo resoplar, esa había sido sin lugar a duda una de las reuniones más raras y estúpidas que he visto en su vida, y tristemente, él había sido parte activa de ella.

—Jooo ... Taicho, hoy está muy distraído -. ojos azul hielo lo miraban con curiosidad divertida.

El capitán la miro, sonrió con picardía, aparto los papeles y arrojó sus brazos sobre la mesa, los codos sobre las hojas y las manos sobre la barbilla en un pequeño y adorable apretón. Rangiku bebió de la imagen con maravilla, la parte omega de su capitán estaba avanzando de manera hermosa.

¿Quieres reorganizar nuestra lista de reuniones estúpidas? —Preguntó el omega, aunque evidentemente se lo iba a contar, aunque ella no quisiera, pero eso nunca resultó.

¿Qué dicen con qué el segundo escuadrón y diciendo por ahí que nos van a machacar?

Una ceja blanca se levanto con molestia mientras la mujer ponía una silla al frente del pulido e inusualmente bajo escritorio de madera sólida.

—El segundo escuadrón tiene una boca muy grande —Comentó moviendo la nariz para olisquear el ambiente, un aire tranquilo le ayuda a mantenerse enfocado y no volver al momento en que se acordó todo.

Rangiku río de buena gana, luego movió sus manos, quitándole importancia al asunto.

No son más que algunos alfas idiotas que intentar dárselas de muy muy.

Toshiro sonrió.

—Espero que la boca les dé para cuando pongas en ridículo a su teniente.

Una ceja hermosa y rubia se arqueo.

—Muy bien, quiero que me cuentes todo. Oportunamente, mientras se acercaba más a su capitán, su cuello despedido el vivo olor de la curiosidad— Esto es un misterio para todo el Seireitei, ningún capitán ha dado detalles a sus tenientes, mis contactos no pueden decirme nada. A excepción de lo que las serpientes del segundo han estado diciendo.

Ojos aguamarina brillaban con diversión. Había descubierto el placer de contarle cosas a su teniente, no es que antes no lo hiciera, pero ahora era más constante y hasta era él quien inició las conversaciones.

> ¿Es en serio, Capitana Soi Fong? ¿Pidió la palabra para quejarse sobre los pájaros de mi división?

La Capitana lo miraba con exasperación.

¿No fui lo suficientemente clara? ¡Estoy cansada de ver pájaros muertos en mis zonas de entrenamiento!

El peliblanco la miro con molestia.

No tienen que lidiar con ellos si sus hombres no entran en mis terrenos para asustarlos y luego usarlo como tiro al blanco. No es mi problema que no pueda controlar a sus hombres.

Un olor potente, cargado y hostil invadió toda la sala de reuniones, rápidamente todos los capitanes, expectante hasta ahora, empezaron a liberar su olor. Toshiro utiliza su reiatsu para congelar la sala y libero un olor ácido y asfixiante que hizo retroceder a todos un paso. Todos los colmillos mostrándose con molestia.

No voy a permitirme faltar al respeto, Capitán Hitsugaya. —Habló con voz gruesa y firme.

—Debió pensarlo antes de poner semejante tema tan estúpido en una reunión de capitanes.

Se gruñerón mutuamente, mientras que el descontento general crecía por el olor acumulado. El olor de un omega enfurecido era demasiado intolerable para cualquier alfa.

—Es momento de dejar este tema. —Dijo el comandante en jefe Shunsui, sus labios curvados en una mueca de asco, visiblemente afectado por los olores— Abran las ventanas.

Inmediatamente Ukitake y Nanao abrieron los dos grandes ventanales de la habitación, rompiendo el hielo que las cubría en el proceso. Inmediatamente el pequeño Capitán dejo de liberar su olor. El aire puro entro junto con la emoción de dos pajaritos que volaron hasta el peliblanco.

Toshiro levanto su mano y estiro sus dedos, una de las pequeñas criaturas se paro sobre ella mientras la otra piaba suavemente en su cabeza.

¿Son tus mascotas? —Preguntó Soi Fong, arqueado una ceja.

—Viven en la décima. —Contesto con simpleza.

Un par de ojos grises y suavemente coloreados de un morado pálido bebieron de la imagen con hambre, mientras que los otros capitanes se enternecían y reían disimuladamente.

—Pues evita que lleguen a mi división para morir, ya contó más de cien en lo que va del mes.

El ceño se frunció en la pálida cara del omega, no esperaba que hubieran tantos.

—Entonces, dígale al inútil de su teniente que deje de ingresar a mis terrenos sin autorización.

Un silencio iracundo cubrió la sala.

—¿Criticas a mi teniente? El recuerdo que la tuya no es una insignia en responsabilidad —la capitana miro con furia en sus ojos.

Ojos verdes brillaron con molestia.

Rápidamente el comandante en jefe se acercó a ellos.

—Bueno, creo que esto se está saliendo de su lugar, será mejor que terminemos la reunión y ...

—Mínimamente mi teniente sabe luchar de manera adecuada ¿O quiere que recuerde qué hizo su teniente en la guerra? Aunque aparte de huir y correr detrás de usted como un perro faldero no es que se pueda decir mucho.

Inmediatamente todos los capitanes retrocedieron. La ira era palpable.

—Entonces, puesto que tiene tanta confianza en su teniente, ¿qué le parece si se enfrenta contra mi teniente en un combate frente a todo el Seireitei?

El omega sonrió arrogante.

—La única pregunta aquí seria cuantos segundos segundos durara su teniente ¿quieres un premio por cada minuto que logre completar?

Rangiku regresó a reír de buena gana mientras su capitán tomaba un sorbo de té.

Entonces, ¿voy a tener un combate con ese cerdo?

El omega asintió, una parte de él aliviada de que la mujer se lo tomara tan bien. Luego sus labios se curvearon.

—¡Por la vida de nuestros pájaros! —Exclamó con tono solemne.

Rangiku soltó una carcajada y se deslizo por el sofá.

En algún punto quirúrgico, la propuesta de bocadillos y té, irresistibles para el joven capitán, que lo controlaron al viejo sofá de la oficina.

Un poco después, cuando la hermosa mujer se pudo parar se acerco muy rápido al capitán, examinándolo con recelo.

—Capitan ... tuvo éxito mientras olisqueaba su cuello, su cara enterrada en el suave cabello del hombre, sonrojandolo.

¿Qué pasa?

Rangiku se aparto satisfecha y lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa de gato.

¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?

La imagen del paquete regreso a su cabeza, un pequeño sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas.

-¿No?

Una ceja se curvo, probablemente sabía, pero el omega quería creer que tal vez no.

¿Está seguro?

-Si.

Rangiku se alejó un poco, su nariz indicaba que no le creía en los más mínimos mientras sacaba de su espalda un paquete envuelto en papel gris sobrio.

—Entonces, ¿puedo explicar qué hace una invitación a pasar el celo de un alfa?

Toshiro podría sentir su cara arder. Su boca cerrada y sus ojos fijos en el paquete, no, en los orgasmos que un alfa muy guapo (y descaradamente sexy) le había entregado hace dos días (después de la reunión de capitanes en la que se había peleado con la capitana Soi Fong )

—¿Capitán? —Habló la omega, sus ojos destellando con recelo.

-¿Si? —Logro articular antes de tomar otro sorbo de té.

¿Quien es el descarado que quiere pasar su celo con usted?

Toshiro desvió la mirada, el olor de Rangiku concentrándose en la habitación solo lo hizo sentir más tímido y un gruñido el aviso que no saldría de esta con facilidad. Suspiro y paso saliva, un último sorbo del liquido relajante le dio un poco de valor.

—Fue el Capitán Kuchiki.

Un silencio vergonzoso se apodero de la oficina.

—¿Cuándo?

El baso giraba en sus pequeñas manos.

—Cuando salimos de la reunión de capitanes.

¿En la que se peleó con la Capitana Soi Fong?

-Si.

Rangiku observa a su capitán, sonrojado y apenado, sosteniendo una taza de té frio. Suspiro y sonrió para sí misma.

—Lo tienes que abrir.

El omega se sobresaltó por eso.

-¿What? —Preguntó desconcertado— Rangiku, sabes ... sabes lo que puedes pasar si lo abro, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de su teniente le indico que sí, y que no le importaba.

—Y lo que abrirás a mi lado, en tu habitación clara, pero verás lo mismo que tú. Sera tu castigo por no contarle a su teniente que hay un alfa queriendo meterse entre tus piernas. ¡Y uno de los más deseados!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ¿Qué tal?
> 
> Bueno, como verán es una historia de amor con un poquito de contenido sexual que ira creciendo conforme avance la historia, no tengo claro cuantos capítulos serán pero mi intención era tenerlo para el cumpleaños de Toshiro, cosa que no va a pasar porque lo empece muy tarde xP y su cumpleaños es el 20 de Diciembre, pero como dicen por ahí, la intención es lo que cuenta.
> 
> Me alegra que leyeras todo y espero que puedas comentar y sugerir. Todas las correcciones de ortografía son bienvenidas.


End file.
